A Swan No More
by The Things We All Hold Dear
Summary: Full summary inside. Harry/Bella, Bella/Harry FLUFF YEAH! . Rating subject to change. Read and Review please! NOTE THIS IS UNDERWAY OF BEING EDITED AND REPOSTED! CHECK PROFILE
1. F Summary

**A Swan No More**

**Full Summary:**

After Edward leaves Bella she gets a strange visitor, bearing a letter, and telling her that she is a witch and that she needs to go to Hogwarts.

Harry/Bella, Bella/Harry **FLUFF [YEAH!!!]**. Rating subject to change. Read and Review please!

**Word-Count: 68 words**


	2. 1:In The End's,You're Kidding me right's

A Swan No More  
OMC! [Oh My Carlisle] IT'S TWIARRY POTLIGHT!

Chapter 1: In The End's & You're Kidding Me Right's

"_Come for a walk with me"_ I sobbed harder. The memories hurt too much, I thought I was dying it felt like it at the least. I pushed through the emotion; I couldn't afford to feel emotions right now. They had already cost me too much and I was trying to be strong for Charlie.

Downstairs the doorbell rang and I knew I would have to get it; Charlie had already left for work. "Give me a minute please, the door's unlocked, you can come in." I ran to the bath room washing my face quickly. I walked carefully down the stairs _no need to kill myself, at least not yet._ I sighed sadly, shaking my head I walked to the living room.

There sitting on my dad's disgusting couch was a man that I found at that moment absolutely curious. Honestly the man looked older than the dirt he walked on. A set of electric blue eyes peered over a pair of half-moon glasses perched upon a long nose that seemed to have been broken at least once, his white beard and mustache were one in the same and the length of his hair which was tucked in his rope belt. I stepped back, shocked, only then had I realized what this odd man was wearing… robes, blue, robes!

"Medieval Much?" I asked this strange man whom I had starting to take a liking for instantly. "You could say that." He shrugged a very American thing compared to his thick British accent. I raised my eyebrows

"Ms. Bella, I need to talk to you about your schooling"… he explained everything… me being a witch _I guess that explains the thing I caused when I was little changing my hair color to pink._ I giggled slightly. He raised his eyebrow, cool trick I made a vow just then I would someday learn how to do that. I explained the hair-fiasco where one day when i was little, I looked in the mirror and told myself that having pink hair would totally 'be the bomb' he laughed again and told me I might just be a Metamorphmagus which is more common in witches but uncommon none the less… "But thinking on that I believe that how you look now may not be your true form."

He cleared his thought "_Finite Incantatum" _he said pointing his wand at me. I felt a stab of pain, I grew a little later my once tiny frame of 4'11 ½" growing to 5'6" my ugly dull brown hair that was somehow to the middle of my back tumbled down to just above my knees and turned blacker than the darkest of nights, waves turned to curls so tight and unruly that I gasped. I felt my facial structure sharpen and harden, felt my body fill out, and last my eyesight went blurry then back to normal for a split second, then back to a very blurry version of the strange man. Rubbing my eyes I looked at him then out of nowhere a small very delicate, hand-mirror cased in silver appeared he handed it to me.

"My eyes," I gasped in shock, "they're like purple and silvery, a silvery purple… Why are they purple of all colors?" I looked up at him startled as he shrugged but that wasn't the worst thing no, the worst thing was that they were stilted like a cats. "You have got to be kidding me right?"

**word count: 697**

**Review guys i want at least 3 before i post the next chapter besides i'm making these as i go... so i want inspiration btw do you want Sirius to die or not? REVIEW! tell me.**


	3. AN 1

**AN: I hate these things to but this one is necessary: OMC I'm sorry so sorry my laptop died and I had more than half done so I have to do the **_**whole**_** thing all over again. But hey then again reviews would help, so do you what Bella to have any abnormal powers? If you do type up a review with it? Hey who you think Bella's real father is? Guess. If you want anything significantly different then the book or movie tell me because I've been studying both for you guys that how much I love you all. But I really do need some encouragement. BTW I need a beta so any volunteers? **

**Lovin' you all too much,  
Camille AKA Creativewriter202**


	4. AN 2

WARNING: This is an A.N:

I'm currently working on a Chapter that will come into play later. So I'm very sorry for the hold up, my laptop that had most of the story plus it's outline and the OC description list on it broke and I haven't had the time to get the hard-drive out of it yet. But I'm gonna give you a taste of what happens later on in the story so here's a hint of it. Plus I need comments and feedback IE: What powers do you want Bella to have? And who do you think her father is? Do you want Sirius to die? You see for that one I got a lot of feedback but besides that... Nada. but here's a peek...

I tackled him, sending him and myself crashing down under a spell that could have, no _would have_ been lethal.

I whipped my wand back at her not knowing or even caring what curse I sent at her, Bellatrix was going down. "_Protego!_" I snarled, filled with fury all I could see was red, as she sent another killing curse. "Is that all you got!" I roared in enraged.

**WORD COUNT: 221 WORDS**


	5. We're Going on a Trip& What Did She Say?

A Swan No More  
OMC! [Oh My Carlisle] IT'S TWIARRY POTLIGHT!

Chapter 2: We're Going on a Trip, & What Did She Say?

**OMG I'm so sorry my laptop died and I had more than half done so I had to do the **_**whole**_** thing all over again. I ask for 3 reviews and I get 10 I've never been so happy in my life! *squeal!* Ok I realize that I forgot this last chapter, **_**huh hum**_**… I do not in any way, shape, or form own Twilight or Harry Potter. But man I wish I did it would be awesome. **

**I just want everyone to know**** I do not like the idea of killing Sirius Black but he won't and I repeat WILL NOT die in this installment of this story but later on he **_**might**_** have to I repeat **_**just might**_**.*voice goes squeaky* But he probably won't though I like him too much and, I said that you all should GUESS who her father is, not tell me who it should be ;P. **

**Ok on with the story. By the way her birthday is August 1 in this story it just works better. And the date in the story is Aug. 8****th**

**BTW this chapter is for ****HarryBellaHermione**** because they have reviewed every single chapter so far (even the ANs) and they are the only reason I kept going after this [to remake what I already had and didn't just publish half a chapter]: ~~~ love ya ****HarryBellaHermione****!**

My eyesight automatically went blurry again, I blinked rubbing my eyes. Hoping it would help them refocus, when it didn't I swore prettily blinking more violently, chuckling at me he handed me a pair of metal rimmed glasses. I scowled at "Ya know laughing at people is rude" I said tartly, I didn't like being laughed at, it made me mad I spent he first ten years of my laughed at. He just laughed harder. The man asked me to take him to my room so we could pack my stuff up. "Ok" I replied, confused how was, he going to pack my stuff. I showed him my room, as we went up the stairs he told me that Charlie wasn't my father "yeah I kind of figured that out, but if Charlie and Renée aren't my parents then who are?" "That I do not know, but if I did I most certainly would tell you, also I'm going to have to wipe everyone who's met you memory of you." "I kind of figured that out." He smiled; we were in up room "Quaint" He pulled what looked like a trunk out of a pocket in his robes. He murmured something and tapping it with his wand and the trunk grew to a normal size. Opening it he tapped the inside he again murmured something else "_Pack_" he yelled and all of my stuff flew into the trunk I was surprised when the bed, desk, computer, and vanity stayed where they were and the room took on a look of a guest room. "_Oblivate maxima_" he seemed to snarl pointing at the window a burst of white split into many to rocket around the town. I asked him "what's your name?" "Dumbledore, professor Dumbledore." "Well Professor where are we going?" "That he replied sincerely is a good question for you to ask." He closed and shrunk the trunk back down to its original size and slipped it back into a fold in his robes.

He handed me a piece of paper, no parchment that said '_the Headquarters of the order of the phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London_.'

"Are you ready to go?" he asked me pleasantly. "Anytime you're ready I am -wait how are we going to get to London?" "We're going to Apparate" he said grinning. "Apparate? What's that-" then as he put a hand on my shoulder we were sucked into a tunnel of blackness.

Tumbling over I landed on my back, grass pricking me. Shaking the mane of hair I had recently acquired out, I looked up at the man who was to be my headmaster. I opened my mouth to ask where we were and if what had just happened was an 'Apparate' but he cut me off- "We are currently in London, England. Yes that was Apparation, not an Apparate. And Bella, - yessir? - look around". I did and was shocked by the sight around me, I was lying on a unkempt patch of grass in the middle of a square around us was a bunch of houses that looked absolutely disgusting. Grimy doors were flanked by windows that were so caked with dust and grime I had the absurd urge to write "Wash me!" on them under the windows were flower boxes that had flowers, but they were dead. Porch steps a nasty cement colored a weirdly unattractive gray, and here I thought that gray was a neutral color, _oh well_, I shrugged slightly, _you can't always be the prettiest girl on the street_. I walked with him into the door that no one else seemed to see, I looked around, if anyone was there to see it.

Dumbledore inclined his head saying that I should get the door. I stared at him, nervous as to what could happen if I opened the door, I shook my head. "Nuh-uh!" I backed up; I wasn't going to open the door. I had just found out that I was a witch, I wasn't about to get myself blown up by some ancient curse. "Sir, I would feel better if you opened the door, I'm new to this!" He laughed at my reaction.

"Of course Ms. Bella, I shall open the door." Overly dramatic, he slowly reached for the door until the anxiety got to me and I flung the door open with a booming crash, resulting in a few yelps, and a screaming coming from the second floor. He chuckled again, I scowled at him. "Old Man, please warn me before you try to scare the crap outta me!" his laughter boomed into the hall, and I heard a young man yell, "Dumbledore's back!" "I wonder what errand he was running…"an inquisitive voice wavered as I heard stomping down the stairs and two pops in the hall.

Dumbledore had already walked halfway into the hall, I stayed outside. I didn't know anyone here and I wasn't feeling comfortable enough to waltz into as if I owned the place. A black haired boy raced down the stairs the second he touched the ground of the hall he started yelling at the ancient man in front of me. I snorted, ignoring his yelling and asked. "Boy, are you suicidal?" he stopped instantly, his head craning to look over Dumbledore's shoulder.

The older man put a restraining hand on the boy's shoulder, he growled at me in anger. I frowned, walked over to him taking off my glasses. He didn't look scared yet to bad. I grabbed his chin and forced him to look me in the eyes; I let loose a feral snarl that made his eyes widen in shock. I heard a few people run out of what I assumed was the kitchen, at least two growled at me while a woman murmured in shock as Dumbledore made them stop in their tracks, "just watch, don't do a thing, Sirius." my frown deepened, the man's name was Sirius… whatever, it could've been worse.

"Your name." I stated. "Huh?" he whimpered slightly. "Boy, what is your name?" my eyes slitted in annoyance. The man, Sirius, gasped. People whispered, "Har-Harry" he stuttered, and tried to keep talking. "What's with your-" "Shut up!"- "yes Ma'am" I gave a smile that was a bit kinder. "Bo- Harry, listen to this and listen good" he nodded, I smirked "Don't call me Ma'am." I let go of him and he decided to sit on the floor. "Why are you on the ground?" he shrugged. "I dunno." I snickered at him as I reached out and pulled him off the floor. "What's your name?" he asked me suddenly. I turned my head to look at the man whom was going to be my headmaster soon. He nodded, and I took it as tell him as much as you want to. I shrugged at him frowning, "I'm not really sure myself but," I grinned, "call me Bella." He smiled at me and I realized he'd yet to let go of my hand.

"you don't know who I am, do you?" I nodded, "I do, you're Harry." I shrugged "but I don't know anything but that and one of the men who snarled at me's name is apparently Sirius," I turned to look at him, "dude that sucks what a freaking-ly horrible name!" he laughed at me and walked over to me to shake my hand, and realized that Harry was still clinging to me I frowned at the boy. "Are you gonna let go or am I gonna have to chew my arms off?" I snickered harshly; In all honesty I wanted to know why he looked awestruck at the mere sight of me. He slowly let go of my wrists and instantly I felt a pang in my chest, it seemed like my body didn't want this boy next to me to let go, he flinched too, and I guessed he felt it as well.

I turned to face the much taller man- I slipped my glasses on before Sirius or anyone else could see my eyes, "Now sir, I'm going to ask you a couple questions." He gave me a puzzled look, "What kind of power does your magic have over this house-hold?"

He glared at me, and I smiled slightly trying to calm him, "Kind Sir, don't look at me so," I pouted. "I'm only asking because I feel a connection to the magic of this house myself."

**WORD COUNT: 1,414**

**AN: I'm excited! OK lets try this again, 15 reviews then I'll post the next chapter :D!  
**


	6. FINAL AN!

A.N. Hey everyone! *looks around and sees that no one is there* Well anyways, I'm going to edit this and repost the story under the same name but a different posting, because I'm sad to say that when I went to read it to a family member today all I could see was the fact that I had skipped entire words! ! But thanks to all of the reviews that I got on this version of the story I'll leave this up and let people be redirected to the other one.

Also I know that I've asked many time but "Who do you **think** that the father is?" Guess and I'm terribly sorry for the wait that every(or any)one's had to go through to read this crappy little story.

3 CreativeWriter202


End file.
